Icy Hearts
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: Yukina finds a man lying in the snow and decides to help him. I suck at summaries... Lemons later! BEWARE OF BROTHERS!rnYukina&Touya And as always R&R! Yao
1. In All Her Glory

Welcome! So glad you came!

Chapter 1: In All Her Glory

Yukina watched her brother's best friend, Kurama fight against the notorious Touya in the Dark Tournament she sat mesmerized as she saw the swift moves of Touya the ice apparition, being one herself she was quite interested. Soon, Touya went down and Kurama had won at last.

She sighed and looked at the beautiful Touya and hoped that one day she would get to speak with him.

Years passed and Yukina grew into a fine young apparition. Her powers of healings had grown as she always had to heal her first boyfriend Kazuma Kuwabara. Yukina's experience in using her powers was very useful in the ice village in which she lived. Over time she came to know that Hiei was the brother she had been searching for all of those years. One day sher took her brother by a tree and they shared a delicious lunch she had made.

"Hiei," she began.

"What?" he asked.

" Do you know Touya?"

Hiei looked at his little sister. She had never asked him about men that were not on his team. He thought of how to approach this question. All he knew was that Touya was an ice apparition that had almost beaten Kurama who's arms, legs, and spirit energy had been shackled to the ground.

Yukina looked at her brother. He seemed angry and added quickly, "Well, he seemed like a very well trained ice apparition is all and I just wondered if you knew where I could find him. I- I want to learn his technique, I want to be able to defend myself from those who may harm me. You and the rest of our friends have taught me a great deal of martial art techniques and how to get rid of men who try to hit on me without many peoiple finding out. But I need to know more."

Hiei stared at her and thought of Shizuru, Kuwabara's no good sister and Keiko telling his innocent sister about dirty men who would try to pick up his sister. He saw her staring innocently into his firey red eyes. He thought that he should just tell her the truth.

"I don't know where Touya is when Kurama comes to train you tomorrow you can ask him. I have nothing to do with Touya, but Kurama will know. Good bye," he replied and jumped out of the tree and went on his way home.

Yukina picked up her basket and went into the forest to find some wood to light a fire in her home. She picked up stray dry pieces of wood and placed them into her basket. She reached down to pick up a nice log and it twitched at her touch. She backed away and looked down at the snow. It looked as if it had piled on top of something. She brushed of some of the snow that lay upon the lump beneath. After a few minutes of brushing off the pure white powder she saw a locks of green and blew hair. She saw iut and continued and uncovered a man's face. She touched with her warm hands after removing heavy gloves. The face was half way frozen. She looked around in the basket under the wood and found the blanket that her brother had brought her to keep her warm. She dragged him out of the snow and onto the blanket.

"Hello?" she whispered in his ears. "Can you hear me?"

Yukina put her glove back on and poked at him. After a few minutes the sun began to set upon the horizon. She grabbed her basket andf the corner of the blanket abnd dragged the stranger back to her home in the ice village.

When she arrived home everyone was inside their houses which was good since she didn't want anyone ot see her dragging a half dead man back to her cozy little home. Ever since her mother had died the villagers were very reluctant to have one of Hina's children iving among them. Hina was Yukina and Hiei's mother who had passed away shortly after Hiei was banished from their village. In a village of ice a fire apparition was the last thing they wanted in their village of ice. When they first tried to banish Hiei Hina defended her son strongly. Hiei left the village anyway and left his little sister and his mother behind.

Yukina lifted Touya ointo her bed and put her healing powers to work. The man kept twitching and soon his eyes shot open.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he said hoarsley.

"I found you unconcious outside. You were half frozen and if I left you out there you would haver frozen to death for certain. My name is Yukina and you are in my home," she replied as she poured warm water from the tea pot onto a cloth and wiped his face with it.

"You did all that? For me? Thank you. I am in your debt," he responded as she cleaned his wounds.

"Your wounds are very bad. Tell me, what were you doing out there in the snow?"

"I was training. A man named Kurama was holding a mini tournament and I sat down to rest after my match. I guess I passed out and the stadium was pretty far off so I guess he thought I had gone home for the day.I should go. I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

"No, no it's quite all right I don't mind and Kurama is coming to my house tomorrow why don't you wait for him . It's very cold out there at night. Something bad might happen to you if you go back out there now. Rest here for the night. I'll be outside on the sofa if you need me. I want you to stay in my bed tonight. It might help your wounds heal quicker. Oh! And what's your name?" Yukina said.

"It's Touya. Thank you Yukina you're too good to a stranger like me. Tank you so much," he replied.

She smiled at him and shut the door as she exited the room. She blew out all of the lights and went to bed.

"I finally got to meet Touya! He's even living in my house for the night! Tomorrow I'll ask him if he can teach me how to use the powers of ice for offense and defense. I hope that I can be a great ice apparition someday! Just like him! I couldn't be happier than I am right now," she thought with a smile.

Yukina closed her eyes and drifted into a world of sleep.


	2. Ice Meets Earth

Welcome back!

Chapter: 2: Ice Meets Earth

Touya woke up and walked into the main room of the house. He saw Yukina through the window talking to someone outside. The stranger was none other than Kurama. She was right Kurama had come and he would be able to leave, but there was something that he thought he still had to do there. Touya felt bound to Yukina's cute little village of ice.

"Oh good! You're awake," Yukina said with a smile.

"Good morning!" Kurama greeted. "I understand that you are injured and Yukina here helped you out is that right?"

"Um, yes that's right," Touya replied.

"well, then I think you owe her a favor," an older looking Yusuke said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Go on Yukina ask," Kuwabara grunted.

Kuwabara was still very in love with Yukina and couldn't bare being with her anymore. It made him feel depressed when she saw her in the presence of other men. He thought that he would own Yukina and her beautiful smile forever. He was even jealous of her brother. Yukina had broken up with Kuwabara because she thought that she should become stronger before she could become distracted by love.

"Touya, will you teach me how to fight with my ice powers? I really want to be able to depend on myself for defense and not have to endanger the lives of others. I'll let you live in my house in return for your teaching services. Please! I must learn!" Yukina begged.

"All right. They say that when you teach someone else that you're able to perform the tasks that you want easier. It's good experience for me, and I'm sure you'll be a good pupil and that you'll train hard," Touya agreed.

"Then it's settled we'll leave you guys to your training," Kurama said excitedly.

Yusuke and Kurama left the premises and left Hiei who had slept on top of Yukina's home to watch over his dear sister.

Touya took Yukina deep into the mountains and entered a cave. He created an icy mist and showed her how it was to be properly done.

"This is useful when you want to hide from your opponent. It confuses them and it becomes quite cold. After that you can use any attack on them if you want. Amatuer fighters run around in circles blasting at anything that they want. If you wait long enough they'll tire themselves out and then when the mist fades you'll have enough energy to charge at them using martial arts techniques or Spirit energized techniques. That's an easy way of defeating amateur opponents. I want you to practice this technique. Focus all of your energy through one part of your body," Touya explained.

"Yes, Sir!" Yukina shouted.

Touya went deeper into the cave where it's warmer. He watched Yukina spew small amounts of mist coming out of her hands. He chuckled. He remembered when he was first starting out. He didn't get it right away at first either.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Touya! Concentrate!" a strong man's voice ordered.

"I'm trying! I'm trying! It's so hard! I can't get it!" Touya pouted.

Touya looked around three years old when he was just beginning.

"I just can't do it, Yoko! I'm just way to weak there's no way that I can ever match up to my father. He died as a great fighter. I'll never match up to his standards!" Touya shouted.

"Not many people could live up to your father! Do you want to be an insignificant spec all your life, Touya! You want to be with me? then you better work on your skills. Your not your father's little boy any more. He entrusted me to make sure you learn proper ice apparition techniques!"

"Why would a man who uses plants to do his bidding train me in the field of ice? How would you know anything about using the powers of ice as your weapons? Can you tell me that?" Touya shouted at Yoko.

"Just because I use plants and not ice doesn't mean I don't know how to! If one trains hard enough you can learn to control more than one element. That man then chooses which weapon he was most comfortable with. Now focus! Otherwise you can forget about eating tonight!" Yoko explained with force.

"Will we even be home tonight or will we be stealing with Kuronoe?" Touya asked as he tried mastering his powers once again.

"We will be robbing King Enma's volt tonight. Touya, you will come with us to practice your stealth and speed. Do you understand? And as always-"Yoko began.

"I know! I know! If you guys don't come back then I have to continue my training and become a good ice apparition. But, as I always say... If you don't come back then I can't completely forgive you if we ever meet again. I will battle you sensei! And one day I will win! You can count on it!" Touya said.

"Very good, Touya. I have taught you something after all. I'm very proud of you and your father would probably be even more proud of you if he were here. Touya, you are like a son to me and I treat you as if you were myown child. I love you, son," Yoko said proudly as he ehld out an official paper of adoption.

Touya smiled and nodded his head that night Kurama never came back and Kuronoe was killed. Touya was alone again and completed his training. Kurama is still technically his father, but it's better if no one ever found out.

FLASHBACK END

"Is this right, Touya?" Yukina asked.

Touya chuckled and looked at the little bubble of mist emerging from the palm of her right hand.

"Very close, Yukina. You're doing very well," Touya encouraged.

Yukina smiled and tried again. By the end of the day she had successfully created a beautiful icy mist. They looked outside and hadn't noticed the snow falling.

"You did well, Yukina. Let's get going."

Touya approached the cave opening and the a heavy wall of snow fell on him.

"Touya!" Yukina shouted.


	3. Stuff Happens

It's been so long… I had writer's block… But, anyway, let's get the ball rolling!

* * *

Chapter 3: Stuff Happens

Yukina began to move the solid blocks of ice with her hands and searched for Touya's handsome form.

"Touya! Can you hear me? Touya!" Yukina called.

Yukina's hands soon became hard to move and she stopped for a moment.

"Oh, what do I do? It's been about half an hour. I wonder if he's still alive. Touya?" Yukina said.

"Ugh," Touya grunted.

"Oh! Hold on, Touya!"

Yukina started moving things with her hands again and within twenty minutes she uncovered Touya's head.

"Thank you," Touya grunted. "I'll finish up. I just needed air."

Touya created ice around his body and slid out through a hole.

"Wow, that was amazing," Yukina announced.

"Thank you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, just cold," Yukina stuttered.

"Come here. I'll teach you something that Kurama once taught me. Kurama had once told me that a really good fighter could control one than one element and so he taught me this."

* * *

_"Touya, sometimes you will find yourself in what seems like a hopeless predicament. It may be very dark and you may need light. Here let me show you how to use your spirit energy to make a fire."_

_"But, Master won't that be bad for the part of me that uses ice powers?" Touya asked._

_"No, it will not. Don't worry," he chuckled.

* * *

_

Touya showed Yukina how to make one small fire and then put it onto his shirt. He then left to find a dry place to spend the night while Yukina practiced this new technique.

"How are you doing?" Touya asked.

"This is really hard, but I'll do my best," Yukina replied as smoke came out of her hands.

"You really are a hard worker, Hiei must be proud of you," Touya remarked.

"Maybe," Yukina responded.

Yukina never had any idea about what Hiei thought of his little sister. In her mind he barely knew her but, she never knew that she was always under her brother's watchful eye, except now.

"You're so sweet and Hiei's so fiery. Are the two of you really related?" Touya asked.

Yukina chuckled. She knew that her brother and her were almost nothing alike. Sometimes even she would wonder if the two of them were truly related.

* * *

"Yukina," Hiei called.

There was no reply in the little house. He had come to check on his sister, leaving her alone with Touya was nothing to feel comfort in. Kurama came in behind him and watched Hiei look around. If it weren't him watching Hiei they would never have seen Hiei's franticness. Hiei and Kurama searched high and low for the twosome.

"Did you find anything?" Hiei asked within an hour.

"No, you?" Kurama retorted.

"Where the hell are they? I'll kill Touya if anything happens to Yukina!" Hiei vowed.

"Relax, Hiei. I'm sure that Touya is taking excellent care of your little sister," Kurama offered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hiei grunted.

* * *

"Are you cold?" Touya enquired.

"No, I'm just tired," Yukina reacted.

"Rest, you've had a long day. I'll watch the fire," Touya ordered soothingly.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm used to not getting much sleep."

"All right then, good night," Yukina supposed.

Yukina lay down next to Touya and the fire. Her eyes shut quickly and she drifted into a world of sleep.

The hours flew by and Touya looked at the cave's wall of ice.

"Perhaps," Touya thought.

Touya channeled his spirit energy to his hands and made fire. He began to work on the top of the wall by climbing on top of the other pieces of ice.

Yukina stirred and Touya looked down at her. Yukina rubbed her eyes and looked at him. Touya went on with his business.

"Good morning," Yukina chimed.

"Good morning," Touya answered back.

Yukina climbed on top of the ice, refreshed from a good night's sleep. She too began to take down the wall that blocked them from the outside world. By midday they had uncovered the top of the wall.

* * *

Kurama looked at the unnatural look of a wall of ice and climbed to the top. As he climbed a hand shot out and grabbed his hair.

"I think there's an animal out there," he heard Touya say.

Kurama looked at the hand in disapproval it was true that he was a fox demon but, not an animal.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Yukina panicked.

"We can kill it and eat it," Touya retorted.

"No, no don't do that!" Yukina exclaimed.

Hiei stepped up to the wall and began to reach for the hand.

"Let's wait for it to leave," Touya insisted.

"Okay," Yukina agreed.

Hiei peeked through the hole too. Touya let go of Kurama's hair and touched Yukina.

"Let's have some fun while we wait," Touya said.

"I guess."

Touya and Yukina came closer and closer to each other, Hiei's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" Hiei shouted.

Hiei broke more ice and yanked Touya out.

"Sensei, Hiei, we didn't know you were there," Touya chuckled.

Yukina giggled behind him and Hiei shot her an angry glare. Hiei pulled Touya closer and Touya stopped laughing.

"It's a very good thing that I'm in a good mood today. Otherwise you'd be dead. First you made Kurama worry and then you pull a stunt like that?" he snarled.

"It was just a joke, Hiei," Yukina tried.

"You think it's funny to lead people on like that, Yukina?"

"No."

Yukina bowed her head down.

"Sensei, what exactly is Hiei happy about?" Touya questioned.

"Oh, nothing. It's rather personal."

* * *

This was such a short chapter and I felt I accomplished very little. But, whatever. Your story has been continued and until next time, buh- bye! 


	4. Secrets

Hey, all I've been getting is crap. Then again I guess that means I'm producing crap. Maybe I should discontinue it. What do you think? Eva…

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets

Kurama continued to walk along the path of cleared snow and ice the others lagged behind him. Hiei kept Touya at arms reach and wouldn't let him forget that he was being watched. Yukina walked on Hiei's left, she decided it would be best to listen to her brother.

"Hiei, why don't you join me up here. I'm sure Touya doesn't mean your sister any harm," Kurama suggested.

Hiei looked at the back of the kitsune's head.

"I don't trust him," Hiei replied.

"Very well."

Touya stared at the ground and walked a little further ahead. Yukina watched Hiei's eyes. Hiei really wouldn't let him out of his sight, not for one second. Touya eventually caught up to Kurama and leaned in.

"Sensei, we weren't going to do anything," Touya explained.

"I know but you shouldn't joke like that in front of Hiei. You'll just end up making him angry," Kurama retorted.

"Hiei," Yukina said quietly.

"What?"

"We were just kidding. Nothing would have happened," Yukina tried.

"Next time he might not be joking. Then what will you do? Don't trust him. The kitsune has always been to easy on him. Watch yourself," Hiei advised.

Yukina nodded. She had never though of it like that. She knew that her brother had only her best intrest in mind and he did want to protect her.

By noon they had reached the little ice village and entered Yukina's small home.

"Why don't you go wash up, Yukina?" Kurama asked.

"Okay."

Yukina went into the bathroom and Touya stared after her. Hiei looked at him menacingly.

"Don't get any ideas," Hiei warned.

Touya went outside and looked through the kitchen window at Kurama.

"You're being very childish," Kurama noticed.

"I really think she's nice and I would like to get to know her better but, with Hiei there it's hard. Can't you do something?"

"I can do something but it'll get old."

"What do you mean get old?"

"Well, you can only have so much sex," Kurama insisted.

Touya's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Sensei, you never said anything about that," Touya exclaimed.

"It was never essential that you needed to know."

"So, Hiei's good mood?"

"The result of good sex."

"How do you have sex with someone so much smaller than you."

"You don't need to know that. How about we have a little picnic tomorrow? I'll distract Hiei and you can get to know Yukina better," Kurama recommended.

"That sounds good."

"Come back inside I'll keep Hiei from killing you. I'll make dinner."

"Dinner? It's noon."

"Well, in order to keep Hiei happy you need to make his favorite things so that he's more into the idea of a picnic with the four of us."

"Oh, I see you're buttering him up."

Kurama nodded and Touya came back inside and sat down gingerly next to Hiei. Hiei looked at him and Touya looked back.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei grunted.

"N- nothing."

Kurama began to cook some noodles and Yukina peeked out of the bathroom door.

"Can someone get clothes from my room?" she asked blushing.

Hiei got up and Kurama said, "No, allow me. Why don't you and Touya get to know each other better?"

" I don't think you should go through her draws."

"Hiei you know I wouldn't do that with naughty intentions," Kurama reminded.

Hiei sat back down and Kurama went into Yukina's bedroom.

"So, how long have you known Kurama?" Touya attempted.

"None of your business."

Kurama came back in and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yukina, I have your clothes," he called.

Yukina opened the door just wide enough for the clothes to fit through.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Is it going well?"

"Not really."

Kurama turned around and Yukina shut the door.

* * *

Yukina sat in the bathroom putting on her fresh clothes.

"Hiei will never trust him. Will he?"

Yukina walked to the mirror and brushed her long cerulean colored hair. She stared hard at her reflection and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I was meant to be in love. Will Hiei always be standing in my way?"

"You have to confront him," a voice in her head told her.

"I know that," she answered back.

"Then why haven't you yet?" the voice asked.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That Hiei will get mad."

"Don't be afraid. Hiei must love you to be so protective."

"So I should tell him how I feel?"

"Yes, you should tell Hiei exactly what you feel. It's okay, don't be afraid."

Yukina stared at the mirror again and saw her mother's hand on her shoulder. Her mother mouthed something and then faded away.

"Don't go!" Yukina shouted.

The men outside looked up and they made their way to the background.

"What's going on in there?" Hiei asked.

"Are you all right?" came Kurama's voice.

"I'm fine," she replied opening the door. "Hiei, can I talk to you?"

Hiei followed his sister into the bedroom.

"I like Touya a lot. He took good care of me and showed me a lot of new techniques," Yukina began.

"What did I tell you about not trusting that guy?"

"I know but… Hiei, you've always protected me but…"

"What?"

Yukina pictured her mother's smiling face once more and shut her eyes.

"You can't protect me forever. Please, let me get to know Touya. Let me do some things on my own. You won't always be around to save me."

Hiei looked away from his sister and left the room.

"I made him angry," Yukina sighed.

"He needs time to think. Wait a little bit, Yukina," her mother responded.

"I will."

* * *

"What happened?" Kurama asked as he set the table.

"Nothing, nothing happened that would concern you."

"If you say so."

Nightfall came and all were sitting around the table with food coating everyone's plates. Silence went on through half of the meal.

"Hiei, what would you say to a little picnic? You know all four of us tomorrow?" Kurama inquired.

"Why?" Hiei grunted.

"So that we can all just get to know each other better. Even if you don't come I'm taking Yukina and Touya with me. That is if Yukina wants to go."

"If it's okay with Hiei I'll go," Yukina stuttered moving slightly closer to Kurama.

"Go if you want. That's none of my concern," Hiei retorted.

Yukina looked down at the table and Kurama patted hand in comfort.

"Will you be coming?" Kurama asked again.

"No."

The rest of the meal was silent and then the men left Yukina's house after cleaning the dishes. Yukina sat on her couch and looked at the wall.

"What have I done, Mother?"

No reply came. Yukina now felt very alone and she felt somewhat empty. She entered her room and crawled into bed. From her bed she stared at the stars and began to cry.

* * *

Hiei stood on a tree and watched his little sister cry herself to sleep.

"What's wrong, Hiei? You gave her what she wanted. Why should she be crying?" his mother's voice asked.

"Go away. I don't need you," Hiei snarled as he saw his mother next to his reflection in the lake.

"You'll need me, Hiei. You'll need me sooner than you think."

Touya looked at Yukina's house and thought of her. Touya let himself in and stood over Yukina's bed and watched her sleep. Hiei put his jagan to rest at this and went to bed in Kurama's bedside tree.

* * *

Kurama stood on a frozen lake and stared at a mysterious woman just outside Yukina's village.

"So you are back. You're here to cause trouble and you seemed so good too," Kurama said and the woman in her long white kimono and flowing crystal blue hair nodded.

* * *

Hey all. Haven't gotten reviews but hey eva. From lack of reviews I feel like this story is pointless. Blah blah blah. So anyway here you go another installment in the YukinaXTouya saga. 


	5. Chapter 5

Heyas!

* * *

Chapter 5: Take Me Back

"You came all this way. The only thing I need to know is why. Why did you come back?" Kurama inquired.

"They have the right to know," the woman's soft voice whispered.

"It's better if they don't know. Your news can only hurt them, Hina."

"Yoko, I've longed forever to come back and tell them the truth."

"Fine, do what you want. No one can stop you from telling them."

"Yoko, I've missed you," Hina whispered as the kitsune held her in his arms.

Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes and a small pearl bounced off of Kurama's chest. He smiled down at her and took her by the hand, leading her into the forest.

* * *

Yukina awoke the next morning, the sound of birds chirping and someone's spongy snoring rang in her ears. She rose from her bed and with her eyes still shut she took in the morning's fresh aromas. The smell of firewood burning and various meals being made all over the village filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw Touya dozing on the chair by her window and she walked towards him. He didn't stir as Yukina sat on his lap and stared at his slumbering face. She thought about how bold she was to Hiei the previous night and gulped. She moved up a little more and then hesitated before her lips touched his. She made a small kiss sound; he felt Yukina kiss his lips and opened his eyes. He pulled her in towards his chest and he nodded. They kissed for a few minutes and then they came out.

Yukina was glowing and Touya was beaming as Yukina made them breakfast. They were grinning when Hiei made his way into the house and all were quiet and serious. Hiei sat down at the table with them and examined the two.

"Yukina," he began.

Yukina and Touya watched his expression.

"I hate that you and him want to be together. A man who was raised by Kurama must be defiled in some way, shape, or form. But, I will let you two… date…"

Hiei went from anger to reluctance throughout his entire short speech. Yukina grinned a mile wide and Touya looked at him full of suspicion.

"Is there a catch?" Touya reminded.

"Yes, I go on every… date… with you two," Hiei added when asked.

Yukina thought for a minute, she realized that it was better than not dating at all.

Yoko Kurama came through the door and they all watched his original form.

"Sensei?" Touya wondered.

"Hiei, Yukina. I need you to prepare for the worst. There's someone here to see you," Yoko sighed.

He stepped to the side, keeping his head low as a small woman made her way into the house. She moved her parasol and twirled it slowly behind her head.

"Hello, my children," Hina breathed.

Hiei and Yukina stood dumbstruck at the woman who was supposed to be dead.

"Mother?" Yukina gasped.

"I thought you were dead," Hiei snarled.

"Wrong. That's just what you were told. I was really just sent to the darkest parts of demon world, a place where not even Hiei could find me. Thankfully, Yoko here just couldn't let me go and went to find me. Once Hiei was out of demon world he took me to his home and kept me there. One day he never returned so I made sure that one day I would find my husband and my children," Hina explained with joy.

Jaws dropped and astonishment was thick in the room, Yukina and Hiei's father was always there, Kurama. Yoko moved back a bit in case someone decided to pounce on them at the news. Hiei looked slightly agitated and Yukina looked somewhat delighted, while Touya on the other hand seemed disgusted.

"So, Sensei, does this mean that you had sex with your own son?" Toya whispered urgently.

Kurama chuckled and muttered back, "I never said that he had sex with me."

"But, the way that you said it, it sounded so wrong," Touya agued.

"Now, now Touya you can't always jump to conclusions like that. Someone might walk in on you when you present your assumptions and get the wrong idea," Kurama tisked.

"Kitsune, you mislead me, you'll have to pay for it," Hiei grunted angrily.

"Let's clear up one thing who did Hiei have sex with?" Hina concerned herself.

"A nice young woman that I'm sure you'd approve of," Kurama assured her.

"Silence or you all perish!" Hiei warned, embarrassment in his cheeks.

Yukina giggled at the threat, noticing the rosy color in her brother's face. Hina looked a little serious and humorous at the same time.

"I'd like to meet this young woman," Hina demanded sweetly.

"Of course," Kurama agreed quickly.

"No," Hiei deviated. "What I do is no one's business but my own!"

Hiei stormed out.

"Hiei! I left you to protect you! A village of ice with a fire apparition? Think!" Hina called after him and he stopped.

"Protect me from what? The fact that you were ashamed of me?" Hiei let out.

"No, they would have killed you if you stayed. You were dangerous and you couldn't live with us. When I refused they tried to kill me."

"I don't care what happened to you. It was still an act of selfishness! You still abandoned me!"

Hiei left and they saw him take of with another person, from the figure a woman.

* * *

"Who was that woman?" Hiei's friend asked.

"No one," Hiei mumbled.

"If we're going to get married you have to tell me these things."

"We're only getting married because it's the only way that I'll ever be free."

"Hiei, even if we are getting married your freedom will still be limited."

"But I will be more free than I am now."

"Hiei, it'll be okay."

"She was my mother…"

"Isn't your mother supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, but apparently she isn't and neither is my father."

"Your father is alive?"

"More than you know."

"Well, I have to get to work," she told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Botan took off on her oar and Hiei watched her disappear into the icy sky with her long bubblegum blue hair wisp in the blistery wind. Hiei appeared on a nearby tree and lay staring up at the stars.

* * *

Touya sat on the couch and looked blankly at the wall with Yukina by his side.

"Are you okay, Touya?" Yukina whispered.

"I'll be okay. I can't believe it, your Sensei's daughter. Even though we're not related by blood is it okay that we're together?"

"I'm sure it will all be okay."

"But why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I think he's suffered something unbearable that he just couldn't go through. Remember how he said, 'Prepare for the worst."? It makes me wonder."

"Prepare for the worst," Touya repeated slowly.

* * *

Kurama, now human form, stood alone on top of a lake of ice.

"One who was raised by Kurama? I see, well I suppose he never noticed then…"

Kurama gazed sadly at the world around him. This world was once so cruel to him and now that his secret had been revealed nothing could protect him from the hurt inside his heart. Losing his best friend so long ago, losing the woman he loved and now he had to see her again, afraid to go though the pain of saying good- bye, he had to watch his children, even when he thought that they should never know who their father was. He seemed so frustrated now that his life was taking a turn and he knew very well that it would only end in sorrowful hearts.

* * *

Behold! Things have been reviewed. Now, I'm not sure if calling him 'Yoko' instead of Kurama is right. Your input much appreciated and remember I beg of you, NO FLAMES! 


End file.
